LOTM: Heroes United S5 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at home as Raynell and Jessica sit together in their room) Raynell: So Jessie, any fun ideas? Jessica: Nope. Nothing. Raynell: Hmm.... Jessica: You got any ideas? Raynell: Not really. Jessica: Hm. Raynell: Yeah.... (Raynell lies down on the bed with her head hanging off the edge) Raynell: It's official. We're bored. Jessica: *Slumps* Yep... Raynell: Ugh... We need more fun things to do around here... Jessica: You're telling me... (The two sit in silence for a bit before Alex enters the room) Alex: Hey guys. Jessica: Hey sweetie... Alex: Everything okay? Raynell: We're bored.... Jessica: Yeah... Alex: Oh. Well, I just wanted to tell you that Miranda's almost here. Raynell: She is? Alex: Yeah. Jessica: Well, then we should go welcome her. Alex: Right. (The three then go and leave the room as Miranda is seen entering the house) Miranda:..... (The other heroes look over at Miranda) Omega: Hey Miranda! Miranda:.... Blake B: *Comes up* Are you all right? Miranda:.... Alex: Miranda? (Miranda walks off to her room and slams the door shut) Blake B:..... Blake H:....Huh? Erin: Are we....missing something? Blake B: Here, I'll go check on her. Alex: That's probably a good idea. Jack: Good luck. (Blake B goes and enters Miranda's room where she finds her sitting on her bed) Miranda:..... Blake B: Miranda? Are you okay? Miranda:.... Blake B: *Come in and closes the door* Did Garret escape again? Miranda:....No. Blake B: Then what's wrong? Miranda:......He's dead Blake. Blake B: He is? Miranda: Yeah... Blake B:... *Puts hand on Miranda's shoulder* What happened? Miranda: The Shadow Man showed up. Blake B: The Shadow Man? Miranda: *Nods* Blake B: He's the Federation's leader right? Miranda: Yeah. He showed up and killed Garret before I could even get started on interrogating him. Said he was useless to him. Blake B: Useless? Miranda Yep. He just... tossed him aside like yesterday's trash. Blake B:..... Miranda: I tried to stop him but.... *Hugs herself* His mere presence I just... froze. Blake B: Froze? Miranda: Yeah. I never met him in person until then, but from what my time in The Federation did for me, I heard a lot about him. Blake B: Like what? Miranda: Like how most people that mess up and get sent to him never come back, and how his mere presence was enough to instill fear into his own men, which I got to experience first hand. Blake B:.... Miranda: But he also mentioned something else. Blake B: What? Miranda: He said his men hide "In plain sight". I don't understand what that really means, but if I had to guess, he's got spies around the city. Blake B: Spies? Hmm... The others gotta hear about this. Miranda: Right. Who knows how long until we find out the Feds have infiltrated the Pact or even the Government. Blake B: Yeah. Here, let's go tell them. Miranda: *Nods* (The two get up and head out into the living room where they're later seen after telling the story) Alex: Wait, what? Erin: Garret's dead? Jessica: Spies?? Raynell: Whoa man! This is crazy! Blake B: That's everything Miranda said. Jack: SO who are these spies? Miranda: That's the question isn't it? Jack: Uhh. Miranda: Exactly. We don't know who the spies are. Meaning that from here on out, anyone we come into contact with must be considered a possible traitor. Alex:...... Ian: Everyone? Miranda: Yes. Ian: Shit.... Jack: Then I guess we're not totally safe then huh? Blake H: Nope. Jordan: Not in the least. Jack: *Leans back* Well crap. This isn't good then. Alex: It's never good Jack. Kyle: So does this mean we can't go into the city? Alex: Hell no. Erin: Just because they might have spies doesn't mean they're gonna scare us like that. Jessica: Still, I AM worried about Sammy. He goes out into the city. Maybe he's serving the spies. Alex: Hmm.... Jessica: What is it? Alex: Then what do you say we go pay him a visit? Jessica: Wait seriously? Alex: Not all of us. A small handful of us can go down to his restaurant. Jessica: Oh I see. Alex: Right. Me, you, Raynell, Yang and Scott can go check it out. We'll see if it's clear of spies and be on our way. Scott: Got it. Raynell: Let's get started then! Alex: Right, let's go! (The group gets up and heads toward the door before leaving. It then cuts to later on as the group is seen outside Sammy's restaurant) Alex: Hmm.... Raynell: Sammy's Buffet? Hm, catchy. Scott: Wonder if we got time for some grub. Yang: I could go for a bite to. Alex: Remember why we are here. Now let's go. (the 5 enter) Scott: Whoa! Raynell: Holy crap....! (The group sees a bunch of people sitting around as they see a large buffet across from them) Alex: Oh man...! Scott: Now if that's not a glutton's paradise, I don't know what is! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts